Various types of containers have been proposed and utilized for the storing of tool sets which include a multiplicity of separate parts. In recent years, there has been an increasing tendency to facilitate the marketing of products by providing containers which could be used not only for display of the products on point of purchase display units such as pegboard displays, but also to serve as a permanent storage case which the purchaser could continue to use for the product.
As will be readily appreciated, such containers should preferably be relatively economical to fabricate and assemble in order to avoid any substantial increase in the cost of the product being marketed therein. However, they must still be attractive, provide the desired utility, and exhibit reasonable durability.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel display and storage container which facilitates the display and storage of a multiplicity of tool items and which is of relatively low cost.
It is also an object to provide such a container which may be fabricated readily from synthetic thermoplastic sheet material and which will exhibit reasonable durability and provide an attractive point of purchase display unit which may be hung on pegboard hooks or the like and which is self-centering on such hooks.
Another object is to provide such a container construction having a series of separate recesses to seat a multiplicity of items of different vertical dimension and in which unused recesses may be conveniently and temporarily masked so as to present an attractive "filled" package.
A further object is to provide such a container which will readily evidence pilfering and wherein the pilfer-proofing element is provided by an attractive component.